Her Rough Day
by GreySocks115
Summary: Emma Swan was head over heals for her girlfriend Regina, maybe that is why her girlfriend rejecting her hurt so bad.
1. Chapter 1

It started as a normal day for Emma swan, she opened her eyes to see her love of a year and a half laying next to her in bed sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Emma noticed her not so little soldier was standing at attention, she decided to show the sleeping woman how much she meant to her. She rolled over and pulled the thin sheet away from the gorgeous woman. Emma could see the woman's dusky nipples and she longed to take the buds into her mouth and suck them until they were stiff. She could feel her cock pulsing with need, the need to be inside her girlfriend.

"Baby, I need you" Emma whispered into the brunettes ear softly. She pressed herself up against the woman hoping to get a response, all she got was a grunt and hands pushing her away. This didn't deter Emma though, she had woken her girlfriend up on many occasions just like this one and they always had the same response. "Baby, I really need to be inside you. My dick is so hard it hurts, I need you to make it feel better." Emma pouted at the beauty. She grinded up against the brunette again.

"Don't touch me with that thing! I'm sleeping! Why would I want your disgusting penis touching me, don't touch me with your nasty hands either!" That shocked Emma. She had never heard her love refer to her as anything other than great. To hear her saying such hateful things made her stomach churn and her chest hurt. She immediately pulled herself away from the woman. She could feel her heartbreak, the one woman who had given her such confidence was stripping it away in seconds.

"Baby?" She questioned.

"What did I just say get the fuck outta my bed!" Emma scrambled out of bed trying to hold back tears. "Okay, I'm gonna get ready for work" Emma said looking at the clock saying she was two hours early.

"I don't care just leave me alone" Regina replied. Emma shuffled out of the room, quickly trying to forget how hurt she was.

Emma left the house without saying goodbye to Regina, she was too nervous she was gonna get called names if she ran into her step son Henry.


	2. chapter 2

Regina pov

Rolling over and seeing the sun shining I rushed right out of bed. Shit I was running late, probably because fucking Emma woke me up. I said some rude words to her but I was tired and she is always touching me. Getting dressed I quickly ran into my three year olds room." Baby get up we are running late for preschool!" I yelled to my boy. I rushed over as he quickly got out of bed. " where is daddy" he had recently taken to calling Emma daddy and refused to call her anything else. " She already left for work baby." Watching my little boy about to cry broke my heart and I wanted to kick Emma's ass.

" I want my daddy!" He exclaimed.

"We can call her if you want prince." I tried to settle him down as he was starting to become hysterical. He nodded his head as tears fell from his blue eyes. I sighed and grabbed my phone dialing Emma's number.

"Hello..." was the hesitant answer I got. I rolled my eyes.

" I don't want to talk to you, Henry wants you." I said flatly. Why would I be calling her for me? She never thinks about anything.

" oh... okay" Emma choked out, I thought I might have heard her whimper but I'm sure I was just hearing things. I handed the phone to Henry, it made me feel better to see his smile. I left him to talk to Emma while I made us breakfast, until I heard, " why do I haf to ask momma ya always get me daddy?" Henry was confused.

"Momma can daddy get me ? Daddy said I haf to ask ya." Henry asked with his eyebrows furrowed. I took the phone from him to ask Emma why she is asking.

"You always pick up Henry from school, why are you asking or did you forget that that's something you do?" I asked with attitude. I heard her start to stutter.

"I just want to make sure you are okay with it...I don't want to upset you more than I already have." Emma said shakily. I could hear her choppy breathing. I sighed,

" yes Emma pick up Henry from school."

" okay, I love you Gina" she whispered.

"Goodbye" I hung up. I kinda felt bad for not saying I love you but I was kinda upset with her, I just didn't know why. Since that morning I had been irritated with her for things I would normally not be upset with her for.

"Alright prince lets get to school!" I said excitedly for Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got to the office I started working right away and my day went by fast. Only when it was over did I realize I hadn't spoken to Emma at all. Weird that she didn't call but maybe she was uncomfortable talking to me since I snapped at her earlier. I left the office and headed home ready to start dinner. When I got there I saw Emma had already started dinner and had Henry doing his practice work for school.

"Momma! Daddy look mommas here!!!" He climbed out of the chair and raced over to me running right into my legs wanting to be picked up. Emma came around the counter to greet me. She wouldn't even look at me, I was used to a warm welcome not somebody who wouldn't look at me.

"How was work Regina?" This was weird I am almost never called Regina by Emma it's always some nickname.

"It was fine, busy." Emma went back to making the spaghetti, I noticed she was slouched to one side and wasn't putting any weight on her right foot. "Emma? What happened to your leg?" I asked kinda concerned, Emma could take a beating so her being really hurt wasn't often. She looked at me with a nervous expression on her face and said, "I got into a little accident at work it's no big deal."

"Can I see it?" I asked wanting to know what was wrong. She looked at me for a long minute and the pulled her pant leg up. There on her right leg was bruises running up her shin. The skin was all red and irritated, it looked painful.

"Baby how did that happen?!" I asked rushing over to her and holding her weight off of her leg. I don't understand why she didn't call me, "why didn't you call me?!" I could see Emma retreating into her own head. She pulled away from me and turned around heading back to her spaghetti.

"It's okay Regina it was an accident, it was my fault anyways. I was arresting someone and we got into a scuffle and they pushed me and I busted my leg up. They nailed me in my nuts too. It really isn't that bad." Now i was concerned, she got punched in the nuts I knew how painful that was for her.

Henry ran over to us," daddy you gots a booboo?" He was so concerned for Emma that I couldn't help but smile.

The more I thought about it the more I realized I was being unfair to my love, she loves me and my son like he is her very own and I repay her by calling her names and flipping out on her. She was so nervous to upset me she didn't call me when she got inured at work. I felt terrible and I knew I had to make it up to her. We sat around the dinner table and I just wanted to be close with her so I walked up to her and plopped myself in her lap. She awkwardly reached out and held my hips.

"Regina what are you doing?" She stiffened. I was a little pissed she is acting so awkward when we have been together for so long.

"Baby I just missed you today" I was trying to make her feel better and maybe forget the bad stuff I had said earlier. I started grinding my ass onto her crotch when I would wiggle. I was making little noises with every bite I took, I was trying to tease her without letting Henry see what I was doing. Feeling her cock get hard and rub up against my ass had me soaked. I missed her cock, it was practically made for me, it filled me up so well and hit all my spots perfectly. Emma felt my ass touch her hard cock and slid me onto her thigh away from her dick. She then started conversing with Henry avoiding my upset gaze. I don't know why she wasn't letting me tease her. I huffed through the rest of dinner and only spoke when asked questions. I put Henry to bed and then went to join Emma in our room. She was in the tub with her leg that was bandaged hanging out. Seeing Emma covered in soap was such a turn on. I could see the way her muscles rippled as she washed her hair. I was getting wet. I slipped off my clothes and slid in behind her, I reached out and rubbed her shoulders slowly trailing my hands down her back ignoring the way Emma flinched. I rubbed myself up against her behind.

"Omg baby, you are soooo sexy" I said slowly turning her around. Her muscles flexed with every movement, I was in awe of this woman. She was acting all shy not really doing anything but sit there. I didn't let this deter me, I started kissing her neck and running my hands on her shoulders. I could hear her breathing pick up and her not so little friend start to grow. She had her hands gripping the sides of the tub with white knuckles, I rubbed my hands over her muscles feeling my pussy pulse for Emma. I reached down into the water to grab her dick when she squeezed my wrist and said

"Don't" her voice was all gravely and deep. I loved it when she took control.

"Why papi? You don't wanna make it feel better?" I asked entirely too sweetly. I stuck my lip out just a little bit and she growled under her breath. She shifted away from me and I really pouted I missed her. When I looked down at her dick I noticed it was slightly bruised, must've been from the person hitting her in the private's. That had to be painful, I felt terrible for her. I reached out and held her shoulder to stop her from moving away from me

"Papi your cock is all bruised" I had tears in my eyes, how could they hurt Emma. She literally will do anything for anyone. All the sudden I felt guilty, I may not have physically hurt Emma but I hurt her feelings. I knew then that I had to make it up to her. I pulled her flush against my chest and started to sob. "I'm so sorry baby, I love you so much. I didn't meant to say those things to you please please forgive me?" I needed her forgiveness I couldn't hurt the one person that loved me and my son. The one person who would never do anything to hurt me. She took her time to respond

"Regina I never thought that I would be so hurt by you. I love you but what you said really hurt me. I know that I'm not normal and that my dick is weird and gross but you always made me feel like it wasn't or that you didn't mind but now I'm scared. I don't want you to look at me or feel me because I have a dick. I don't feel confident about my body anymore." Hearing Emma so scared broke my heart.

"Emma I love you and every part of you. I don't care that you are different because you are perfect for me. You should be so confident in your body because you are so sexy and beautiful baby. You mean the world to me and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." I hugged her tight and she squeezed me back. She started to drain the water and stood up covering her dick to get out. I quickly stood and followed her grabbing a towel for myself and Emma. I followed her as she walked naked into our room she walked into the closet and came back out a few minutes later in sweatpants and a T-shirt. I quickly got dressed in a nightie as I saw her walk out of our room and heard her go downstairs. I followed her and made it to the bottom of the steps to see her pulling a blanket out of the linen closet. "Baby what are you doing?" I was confused.

"Regina I'm gonna stay down here tonight, it's late we can talk tomorrow." My heart broke in, our whole relationship she has never slept on the couch.

"Okay baby whatever makes you comfortable, I love you" I held my breath as I waited for her to reply.

"Okay goodnight" was all she said. I turned and quickly covered my mouth so she didn't hear me whimper or see the tears as I rushed up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

I tossed and turned all night, never really getting much sleep. I woke up the next day to my alarm, dragging myself out of bed I went downstairs expecting to see Emma in the couch but she was nowhere to be found. I searched the house but she was gone, I walked upstairs to wake up my prince. "Baby lets go you have school" I shook Henry awake. He slowly got up and got dressed.

"Daddy make me breakfast mommy?" He asked me so sweetly. I knew I was about to break his heart.

"No baby daddy already left for work" que the tears. He started sobbing. I picked him up and asked if he would like to call Emma. "Yes mama please" he cried into my shoulder. I called Emma and heard her pick up.

"Uhh hello..." she knew it was me but was so shy in her answer. Henry piped up as soon as he heard her voice.

"Hi baby, Henry wants to say good morning to you. We miss you this morning." I was hoping to make her realize that we both were missing her.

"Hey hen what's up baby? You ready for school?" She was so sweet to my boy when she didn't have to and it made me love her all the more. They spoke for a few minutes while I got breakfast ready. Then I interrupted their conversation.

"Papi can we have lunch together today? I miss you!" She took a minute to respond and her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes Regina I should be free today, I'll see you then." She hung up. My heart hurt, I needed her to see I loved her and her body. I decided I was gonna dress extra sexy for her today so I wore her favorite shirt of mine. A Lacey blue shirt that shows skin but is not provocative and a tight pencil skirt. I was hoping if lunch went the way I wanted I might get her to fuck me. I dropped Henry off to school and was at work waiting for lunch to roll around. I had ordered Emma's favorite Chinese order and had the receptionist tab one of her favorite sodas as an added bonus for her since I didn't let her have a whole lot of soda. Emma strolled in a couple minutes before my lunch had started and seemed to be extremely nervous. She had sat down before I could stand up and greet her so I walked over to her sitting down and wrapped my arms around her neck from behind and started kissing her neck because I knew it was one of her favorites. I could see her cock pressing against her jeans. I got down in my knees in front of her and started unbuttoning her jeans.

"What are you doing?" She stuttered out. I continued with my mission and once I got the jeans to her knees replied.

"Papi I'm gonna suck your cock, I wanna make it all better. " I felt her cook jumping my hand. I brought the 10 inch cock to my lips and gave it a kiss. I could hear Emma hissing through her teeth. I then slowly put her in my mouth, all the way to the base. My nose brushed against her stomach and she moaned "REGINA...omg it's so good...yeah baby just like that." I was sucking her deep over and over, then I reached my hand up and started to rub her balls in my hand. She almost immediately came down my throat screaming my name. I swallowed all that she gave me, I loved the taste of her cum. She had white knuckles from holding the chair so tightly, she was breathing hard and I could see her abs tensing. I was dripping wet and could not wait for her to fuck me.

"Baby I need you!" I reached for her hand and brought it to inbetween my legs, showing her what she did to me. I felt her slip her middle finger inside me, it stretched me so good. "ughhhh" I was groaning and then I felt Emma start pumping her finger in and out of me. "Baby I want more, I want your cock." I was practically begging her for her dick. She picked me up and put me on the desk then she slipped another finger inside me. "Baby I want more than your fingers please?" I needed her so bad it almost hurt. I could see her looking for something in the drawers, "Papi what are you looking for?"I asked and slipped my fingers throught the hair at the nape of her neck.

"I need a condom."She continued to look for said condom but I was in shock. We had recently decided that we were ready for a baby and had stopped using protection, waiting for a happy accident. The fact that she now wanted to use protection hurt.

"Why?"I asked her while trying to hold back my tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina's Pov

* * *

"What do you mean why?" Emma asked confused and pulled back completely removing herself from me. I couldn't believe her, did she not want a baby with me anymore?

"Why do you want a condom Emma? I thought we were trying for a baby..." she seemed uncomfortable and rubbed the back of her neck while looking at the ground.

"I wasn't sure if you still wanted to have a baby with me...what if our baby comes out like me? Could you accept that Regina?" Emma sounded close to tears and it tore my heart into pieces.

"Emma I've wanted to have your baby since the first time I saw you interact with Hen. I love you and I will love our baby no matter what." I walked towards Emma and picked her face up so she could look in my eyes and see that I was not lying. "I cannot wait to have a little you running around the house and I know Henry would be estatic as well my love. I am so sorry I said those things to you and made you uncomfortable dear. I adore every single inch of you, you are absolutely perfect for me baby." I kissed her cheek and pulled her head down to my chest, hugging her. I could feel her relax as she let a few tears slip down her face.

"I love you baby." I kissed the top of her head and let her pull back after a few moments of silence.

She wiped her face and said "I'm gonna head home for the day, can I pick Henry up early?"I could tell she needed some time to think so I didn't push the issue.

"Of course my love, I know he has been missing his daddy like crazy, I think it would be good for you guys to spend a little time together. How about I come home a little early and we spend some time as a family?" I wanted Emma to know I missed her as well.

"Yeah Gina that sounds good, I'm gonna head out now." Emma kissed my cheek and was on her way. I was a little upset that she didn't tell me she loved me but I was happy she kissed my cheek, progress is progress. Back to work so I could hurry home to my little family.

* * *

Emma's Pov

Waiting for Henry to be brought out of his class had me filled with excitement. I had not been able to spend a lot of time with my little boy in a while and

I missed him dearly. I seen him round the corner and start a sprint the second he saw me. I dropped into a crouch expecting him to throw himself into my arms.

"DADDY!" My little boy flung himself into my arms and squeezed my neck real tight. "Why are ya here daddy? It's not time to go home yet, I haven't had lunch." My boy always had a million questions but I would answer every single one as long as it made him happy.

"We're gonna go spend some time together doing whatever you want baby." I would do just about anything for this boy. He smiled real big.

"Can we go get a new toy and icecream daddy?" I figured my boy was gonna want a new toy and he has been really good as of the late, I couldn't say no to my handsome little man. Picking him up and putting him on my hip I walked him out to my car. I had just recently gotten a new car, it was more reliable and it helped that I bought a new grey camaro so it was pretty on the eyes.

"Of course handsome boy." I buckled him into his car seat and climbed into the driver seat and we were on our way to the mall.

* * *

Emma's POV

Once Henry and I got to the mall he decided that he wanted to get a new toy first but I knew he needed some new clothes as summer was coming up and I would need some as well, so I convinced him to get clothes then we could get toys and ice cream.

We walked with my handsome boy on my shoulders into a Footlocker first to try on some new gym clothes or play clothes for Henry. "Alright Prince, we need new shorts, shirts, socks, and we need a new pair of sneekers. You can get whatever you want my handsome boy, okay?" My boy was spoiled but he deserved it.

"Yes Daddy, can we get the same shoes?!"Henry almost always wanted to match and who was I to tell my sweet boy no.

"Of course we can sweet boy."We walked through the store grabbing pretty much matching gym attire, every time I would find something I would like Hen would make sure he had something very similar. We left Footlocker with 10 new pair of basketball short and a bunch of new t-shirts as well as socks and sports bras for me. Henry then wanted to go get his toy so we went on our way.

We walked around Toys R Us for about 30 minutes until Henry found the toy he wanted to take home, I had missed spending time with him so it was nice to finally be able to see the happy smile on his face and know it was because of me. He ended up picking some bright orange octopus and naming him Franklin. After getting Henry's toy we walked around the mall getting him lunch and ice cream and as we were walking I noticed a jewelry store, sitting on the shelf was a necklace that would be perfect for Regina. I knew I had to get it for her, even if we weren't on great terms. I could tell Henry was getting tired because I was now carrying my sleepy monkey while he cuddled his octopus. So, with all of our new purchases we headed home as Regina would be there soon.


End file.
